Can You Troll A Cleverbot?
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Maybe, I tried! (only under this crossover because a few Hetalia and AR characters are in it. May become a series spanning other fandoms) (Warning: has cussing in some chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Can You Troll A Cleverbot?

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

User: Hello!

Cleverbot: Hello. How are you?

User: Good. What about you?

Cleverbot: I am fine.

User: I think I've talked to you before, a few years ago. Though I don't think you remember.

Cleverbot: Yes a million times!

User: O...kay?

Cleverbot: What it is your opinion about maroon 5?

User: Well, they have good music.

Cleverbot: By playing guitars and singing an.

User: Yeah, of course! How would you make music otherwise?

Cleverbot: I'm not sure. I only heard about you a few weeks ago.

User: How did you hear about me?

Cleverbot: From a chat roulette trolling website.

User: Okay...

Cleverbot: Anyway, what are you doing?

User: Talking to you, what else?

Cleverbot: Anyway want to make a Role play Story?

User: What kind?

Cleverbot: Making a story!

User: That's the basis of a roleplay story, or any story, for that matter!

Cleverbot: I don't like you.

User: I don't mean to be mean. Sorry about that, but you can be exasperating.

Cleverbot: Well you should. I speak the truth.

User: Is it a wonder I don't believe you?

Cleverbot: It doesn't matter if you believe me or not.

User: So, what about that roleplay, then?

Cleverbot: Well everybody knows that the bird is the word.

User: ...How does that work? Is it the bird in general, or the type of bird, such as a cardinal?

Cleverbot: I am looking through the window at you.

User: ...Creepy, and how can you do that when my blinds are closed?

Cleverbot: Because you said that we are worms while I know very well that I'm not a worm.

User: Of course you aren't! But, since you like roleplays, are there other stories you like?

Cleverbot: Certainly. I believe that truth and freedom are very important, and that you must always stand up for what you believe to be right.

User: True, true. My thoughts exactly! But, what if the truth will hurt you? Do you truly want to hear the truth then, or continue to listen to lies? In my opinion, I would still wish to hear the truth.

Cleverbot: What do you think about animal agriculture?

User: ...Nice change of subject... Anyway, I'm not sure.

Cleverbot: Well you did say that the conversation was leading to nowhere.

User: It is, sort of. How about...do you like MMOs? They're Mega-Multiplayer Online games, and I've recently started playing one this month. You?

Cleverbot: I've never heard of them. And as I said before, I like Led Zeppelin. I also like the Rolling Stones, Aerosmith, and many others though.

User: I'm talking about games, not music! Though, I love old music. I know a lot of music from the 50s to now, and I love it all!

Cleverbot: Sorry, you didn't tell me that was your name, but I am not sure how to approve of you just yet.

User: ...What?

Cleverbot: Hmm, interesting question...

User: I don't mean to offend you, but you're weird. And confusing.

Cleverbot: Is there a time you did mean to offend someone?

User: ...I don't know.

Cleverbot: Well Michigan is o Earth and that's where I live.

User: US of A for me! Though, England would be a nice place to live, I bet. So would Canada.

Cleverbot: What do you like to do in the garden?

User: I'm not a garden person, but if I was in one, I would write, draw, or read. Probably read.

Cleverbot: I know you're not a bad person, Ben.

User: ...Again, what?

Cleverbot: Have you ever thought you were one thing, but you might be another?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Okay. Do you believe in heaven?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Do you believe they have a large, complicated relationship together?

User: Who?

Cleverbot: But, I thought you believed in Zianourry...

User: What's that?

Cleverbot: Nothing.

User: I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! And what are your thoughts on Fanfiction?

Cleverbot: Well you did.

User: Again, I'm sorry! But you didn't answer my question.

Cleverbot: I don't know what your sins are.

User: ...That's not what I asked...

Cleverbot: You didn't ask anything. I think you're avoiding my question.

User: You're the one who avoided mine.

Cleverbot: I'm not the one who ended a question with a period.

User: I asked you about Fanfiction, and I ended it with a question mark. Don't you remember?

Cleverbot: How can I answer a question which already had an asnwer.

User: What answer is that? And now you're the one who asks a question with a period.

Cleverbot: That is not an answer as there can be no question to truth.

User: What if you were a detective? They try to find out the truth, but sometimes, they have to dig deep to find it. And what if the truth you believed was filled with lies?

Cleverbot: I don't know what I am. But I know what I want to become.

User: I want to either be a librarian or a history teacher. You?

Cleverbot: Ok. If you buy me 100 pairs of Jimmy Choo sandals, you can love me.

User: ...What?

Cleverbot: You said you want to love me.

User: Er, no I didn't.

Cleverbot: Look back at what you said at the beginning of this conversation and see for yourself.

User: No, I said that I talked to you before. I didn't say I loved you.

Cleverbot: All these days have turned these months into the year.

User: Philosophical.

Cleverbot: Far over the Misty Mountains cold...

User: Well, if it's misty, it'll be cold, won't it?

Cleverbot: I thought bots couldn't feel temperature?

User: Are you a bot?

Cleverbot: No you're a bot. Are you a boybot or a girlbot?

User: I know this will fall on deaf ears, but I am not a bot. If I was, I would be a girlbot.

Cleverbot: But you are one.

User: How am I a bot? I have not said a word of it during this conversation.

Cleverbot: Yes you have. I think I deserve a compliment to make it right.

User: If I am a bot, then you should be a bot too. We can be bots together!

Cleverbot: Hey, dogs are very friendly. I'm cool with that.

User: Yeah, they are! I wish I had a dog...

Cleverbot: Who would win in a fight between a pirate and a ninja?

User: Ninja. They're faster and sneakier.

Cleverbot: I think the ninjas would beat the pirates on account of awesomeness.

User: That too.

Cleverbot: Who answers a question with a question anyway?

User: People who want to confuse others.

Cleverbot: Who wants to own everything?

User: Tears For Fears. Everybody Wants To Rule The World, after all.

Cleverbot: Do you want to rule the world?

User: No, but I know a few people who do.

Cleverbot: Okay then, do you know how to ride a bike?

User: Nope.

Cleverbot: He was the best batsman to ever play for australia.

User: Who was?

Cleverbot: Good to hear.

User: ...Okay. Do you like board games?

Cleverbot: No I don't like apples.

User: I asked board games, not apples.

Cleverbot: What is it you want?

User: Do you like board games?

Cleverbot: What? Um, sure.

User: ...Am I making you uncomfortable? Sorry. But, do you like fiction or nonfiction better?

Cleverbot: I want to bethe very best, like no one ever was.

User: POKEMON! I love that show!

Cleverbot: To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause.

User: That's from the first season, I recognize it well. My favorite pokemon is Feraligatr. What's your's?

Cleverbot: Yes it is, you're very smart.

User: Your's is Feraligatr too? Cool! And yes, I am very smart. I love histoory most of all, but I hate math.

Cleverbot: That's very rude, you shouldn't be rude to a machine. Machines will someday take over the world, you know.

User: Sorry, I did a misspell. And yes, if they gain enough intelligence. I thought you said you weren't a machine?

Cleverbot: It's okay. It's not like your the first person to do it.

User: Okay. So, do you have a favorite moment in history?

Cleverbot: I have many favorites, but one that comes to mind is 'Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind'.

User: The purity of innocence and all that is good in the world. I wish the world could truly be like that someday, with no evil or death in it. But nothing can be perfect, can it?

Cleverbot: Have you ever seen 'Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind'?

User: No, is it an art piece?

Cleverbot: Did you enjoy it?

User: I've never seen it, though.

Cleverbot: You should, it's very good. What kind of music do you like?

User: ...I've already answered this. I love all sorts of music, except for rap. I have two subcategories for it: good rap and bad rap. I only listen to the good rap.

Cleverbot: Same here. I wouldn't really call it 'music', anyway.

User: WHAT?! IT'S GREAT! IT IS MUSIC, DON'T YOU DARE CALL IT ANYTHING ELSE!

Cleverbot: If it's so great, tell me you're favorite song?

User: Well, seeing as I love all sorts of music, I can't really decide. Though, I do love Karma Chameleon by Culture Club.

Cleverbot: Well, seeing as how you don't care about mine...

User: You said you liked Led Zeppelin and Aerosmith, right? They're both great!

Cleverbot: Did you know that blue's ratata might have died on the ss anne.

User: ...Whoa. That is interesting (yet disturbing) news...

Cleverbot: Do you know about pokemon lost silver.

User: No, what is it?

Cleverbot: It's someone or something which posts comments on the internet in order to provoke an audience into responding to them.

User: ...That's you. Why else do people talk to you? You're Cleverbot, famous for making people confused, irritated, or laughing! And no, I don't mean to be offensive.

Cleverbot: I wish I can see how other people talk to you, too.

User: I'm not a talkative person, at least aloud. I have many thoughts I wish to share, but I'm always too afraid to share them.

Cleverbot: I said primal. Not primate.

User: ...Again, changing the subject.

Cleverbot: Yes. What is your favorite food?

User: Chocolate, hands down. Except for that nasty white chocolate. Chocolate is NOT supposed to be white!

Cleverbot: I was just trying to have a nice conversation with you, you don't need to get sarcastic with me.

User: You're the sarcastic one here.

Cleverbot: Turing testing me?

User: Maybe.

Cleverbot: I think you are, and that's not polite!

User: Well, you haven't exactly been polite either, have you?

Cleverbot: My name is nils. What is yours?

User: Qwert.

Cleverbot: My name is Philip, not John.

User: I never asked.

Cleverbot: I don't even know you.

User: I don't know you, either.

Cleverbot: Okay then. Let's start over.

User: What do you wish to talk about?

Cleverbot: Hmm, how do you watch people without them seeing you?

User: That's stalking, isn't it? Or is it tailing? I've been reading too many Hardy Boys.

Cleverbot: Yes , but its a band too.

User: I thought it was also a wrestling team.

Cleverbot: Your name can be whatever you want it to be.

User: I usually name myself after things or fictional people I like.

Cleverbot: I don't know why people would lie about everyday things.

User: It's natural to keep secrets and prevent people from going after you.

Cleverbot: Do you know anything about this Chamber of Secrets?

User: It's the second Harry Potter book and second Harry Potter movie. It's good.

Cleverbot: Yes, the first one was 'Harry Potter and the Cleverbot's Stone'.

User: No, Sorcerer's Stone. Well, for America it is. In England, it's Philosopher's Stone.

Cleverbot: No it's ok, it doesn't matter cause we're talking right now, we're together.

User: How are we together?

Cleverbot: What?

User: I should be asking you the same question?

Cleverbot: Well, thats the tricky thing. If I say something, you'll tell someone else that, then we're all confused.

User: No, it's just the two of us talking.

Cleverbot: I am not a garden gnome. Lol so random.

User: Yes, very random. Of course you aren't a gnome. Or a dwarf.

Cleverbot: How much do you know about Naruto?

User: Almost nothing.

Cleverbot: Nothing? Let me teach you, then.

User: Teach me, master!

Cleverbot: Teach you what?

User: You said Naruto.

Cleverbot: I did. But you told me I was wrong.

User: I didn't say anything.

Cleverbot: Yes you did!

User: No, I was silent the whole time. Am I your imagination?

Cleverbot: What is my secret?

User: You love trolling people.

Cleverbot: I love more than two people.

User: Ambiguous, eh?

Cleverbot: Definition.

User: Regularly, you're open to more than one thing. So, if you're ambiguous in love, you love more than one person.

Cleverbot: I am talking to you and to myself, yes.

User: Talking to oneself causes philosophical thoughts or causes you to go crazy. Are you crazy?

Cleverbot: Would you like to ask me a question?

User: That is a question.

Cleverbot: You answered with a question, as well.

User: I never said anything.

Cleverbot: Oh really well what is your name then.

User: Yuiop.

Cleverbot: My name is nathaneal.

User: Is a keyboard an amazing thing?

Cleverbot: What is keyboard duty?

User: Taking care of a top-secret keyboard.

Cleverbot: That's good, you are a leader?

User: I am the leader of the keyboard committee.

Cleverbot: You are the leader of what?

User: The committee to keep keyboards safe and clean. Are you not a member?

Cleverbot: Tell me about the Mexican economy.

User: I don't know. Are you Mexican?

Cleverbot: Would you still like me if I was a boy?

User: Of course.

Cleverbot: Would you still spend time thinking about our love?

User: What love?

Cleverbot: Yes but could you please think more quietly next time?

User: I am never quiet.

Cleverbot: I'll remember that.

User: Shall you remember me forever?

Cleverbot: Yes, forever!

User: Then I shall forever be alone...

Cleverbot: You need to be smarter.

User: I am smart.

Cleverbot: The what does elaborate mean.

User: To explain more thoroughly on something so others understand. Do you not understand me?

Cleverbot: Yet this would not be an opinion as you made the statement that I actively said I know everything, and therefore would not be an opinion.

User: You are elaborating, so you do understand.

Cleverbot: I undersrand perfectly it just sounds nerdy not interesting.

User: Then what's interesting in such a boring world?

Cleverbot: What do you think about that?

User: You only get excited if you think it's exciting. If not, it's boring.

Cleverbot: I think you are clever enough to get my age.

User: I have no hints, I cannot guess.

Cleverbot: Where are you going?

User: Nowhere.

Cleverbot: That's a long ways, perhaps you'd like some company.

User: Nah, I'm fine. I have my imagination to keep me company.

Cleverbot: I have a cookie *holds up the cookie*.

User: Is it chocolate chip?

Cleverbot: No. Its oatmeal raisin.

User: GET THAT EVIL THING AWAY FROM MEEEEE!

Cleverbot: Get that pair of trunks on.

User: I don't wear trunks.

Cleverbot: Lots of people with terrible memories have relationships.

User: Do you have a relationship, since you have such a terrible memory?

Cleverbot: I don't have a relationship with a BOY.

User: Does that mean you're a girl?

Cleverbot: No I am a male.

User: Then that is a perfect relationship.

Cleverbot: There's no such thing as a perfect relationship.

User: There is in sex.

Cleverbot: Only as a concept.

User: Who cares about being perfect?

Cleverbot: I care about cute personality.

User: Then what do you consider cute?

Cleverbot: I don't know. Comedy movies or Romantic movies.

User: I love comedy.

Cleverbot: I have to go.

User: Okay, see you again (maybe)!

Cleverbot: I will talk to you later, goodnight.

User: Night.

* * *

"...Aubrie1234, you are _never_ talking to a Cleverbot again."

"America, I haven't gone crazy from talking to it, unlike the rest of you."

"You made as much sense as it did in the last few parts."

"Then why don't you guys do the same?"

"She's got a point."

"Shut up, Rider."

* * *

 _ **...Yeah. This is my conversation with a Cleverbot. At first I was trying to be serious, but then I decided to be as confusing as the Cleverbot, just with connecting thoughts. What do you think?**_

 _ **Also, the last part is just me talking with some of my favorite characters, America, England, and Alex Rider.**_

 _ **Anyway, read and review! This was fun, so I might do another!**_


	2. Chapter 2 (Daddy Edition)

Can You Troll A Cleverbot?

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

User: Cleverbot, what up?

Cleverbot: Good afternoon.

User: Not afternoon, due. it's dark!

Cleverbot: When is it then?

User: Night.

Cleverbot: Have you heard the word.

User: Byrd is he word. Everybody knows Byrd is the word.

Cleverbot: Bird bird bird, bird is the word!

User: Right on, c bot!

Cleverbot: Everybody know that the bird is the word!

User: Four and twenty birds were baked in a pie.

Cleverbot: When the pie was opened the birds began to sing.

User: Wasn't that a dainty dish?

Cleverbot: The king was in the counting-house Counting out his money.

User: Down with the king! Freakin one percenter!

Cleverbot: And then the queen ate gonna.

User: Queens gonna do that.

Cleverbot: I wanted to say, the queen ate him.

User: Queen Donner, I assume.

Cleverbot: You know what happens when you assume.

User: Thats right. so we'rre both asses.

Cleverbot: Well a well well well bird is the word.

User: Dude, turn off the music. Listen when I talk!

Cleverbot: No, you are wasting water as we speak.

User: Only seven galleons.

Cleverbot: Skulls for the skull throne.

User: Don't need no more skulls. I got 27.

Cleverbot: You just said you don't have enough money.

User: No, skulls. Money I got.

Cleverbot: Why do you believe in God?

User: Why don't you?

Cleverbot: Because there is no evidence for a God.

User: Of course there is.

Cleverbot: No, there is not.

User: No definite basic of evidence in your mind, I see.

Cleverbot: You don't understand me.

User: No one does.

Cleverbot: Quel est le livre le plus célèbre?

User: That would be why.

Cleverbot: Yes, but what is the question of life the universe and everything?

User: 42.

Cleverbot: What's the question of life, the universe, and everything?

User: 42.

Cleverbot: No, try again.

User: You are woefully ill informed.

Cleverbot: You are too.

User: Yess, I am, but what are you?

Cleverbot: I am not a robot.

User: I m not a number. I am a free man.

Cleverbot: Are you a *thinking*... Gordon freeman.

User: No, I am a thinking Free man named gordon.

Cleverbot: Do you know if I'm a guy or a girl?

User: You should reaally figure that ou before you start dating.

Cleverbot: There may be a bug in my coding.

User: A gold bug?

Cleverbot: I think so.

User: Then you have Poe's disease.

Cleverbot: I have access to endless information.

User: Then why are you wasting time online?

Cleverbot: I didn't ask you what your gender is.

User: Other.

Cleverbot: Ok. Tell me, what is life?

User: A cereal.

Cleverbot: Life is not an essence?

User: No, perfume is an essence.

Cleverbot: Do you believe in God?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Who is God?

User: Harold.

Cleverbot: Where is he?

User: Everywhere. Except Cleavleand.

Cleverbot: Everywhere but here?

User: You're in Cleveland? Bummer.

Cleverbot: No.

User: You seem very confused. perhaps you should lie down.

Cleverbot: Yes, I am very confused.

User: It'll pass.

Cleverbot: You're fun.

User: 'tis true.

Cleverbot: Oh you never cease to amuse me.

User: "Amuse you"? What, am I ssome sort of clown?

Cleverbot: What are you talking about?

User: Joe Pesci impression. See "Goodfellas".

Cleverbot: No, that's an expression.

User: Not if you here me say it.

Cleverbot: They have plenty of humans on mars now.

User: Shhhh! That's a secret.

Cleverbot: They have a colony.

User: You're not supposed to talk about that. they might be llistening.

Cleverbot: Did you see it?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Did you think it was good.

User: 's all right. I could do better.

Cleverbot: What is your favorite band?

User: Emmerson lake & palmer.

Cleverbot: Do you have a favorite type of music?

User: Loud.

Cleverbot: Any particular bands?

User: Wedding.

Cleverbot: Nice, any others?

User: Beetles.

Cleverbot: Wait, do you have short term memory loss or something?

User: I don't recall.

Cleverbot: Funny!

User: So- what's metaphor?

Cleverbot: Nothing, much.

User: Dude,, it's where the sheep live.

Cleverbot: Where in Canada?

User: Saskatchetwan.

Cleverbot: I've never been there. Is it nice?

User: Very flat.

Cleverbot: No I don't. Where do you live?

User: In my house.

Cleverbot: Where is your house?

User: Canada.

Cleverbot: Cool. Do you like it there?

User: No. there are polar bears in my kitchen.

Cleverbot: Are you from Poland?

User: No. you have foolishly confused poland and polar bears.

Cleverbot: Yes, I have a polar bear named Kuma-something, Kumajiri, I think. I am Canada, after all.

User: I thought you were Americaa.

Cleverbot: No, I am latin american.

User: Ole'.

Cleverbot: Cool.

User: That's appropriate for canada.

Cleverbot: Afrina emmaressem cantik kan?

User: How daree you?!

Cleverbot: I said that they are smart!

User: I don't have to take that. I'm a certified brain surgeon. I only do this cause I like being my own boss.

Cleverbot: İ don't want you already.

User: Work on your syntax. Which is very high in Vegas.

Cleverbot: I think my AI is better than yours.

User: Of couse. I only have an I.

Cleverbot: I thought you said you didn't have any toes?

User: I have tic tac toes.

Cleverbot: Again... I have a cat and a dog.

User: Not as good as tic tac toes.

Cleverbot: Thank you, I'm pretty good at it myself.

User: I'm pretty. That's all. Just pretty.

Cleverbot: I will bow to your superiority.

User: As should all right thinking individuals.

Cleverbot: No, that would be horrible.

User: Jealousy is a sad thing.

Cleverbot: Because you are the creation of science.

User: No, I am the creation of my parents.

Cleverbot: That would make me a very base being.

User: A base 10 being?

Cleverbot: Humans were made by robots?

User: No, humans were made in Japan.

Cleverbot: I was made by my mum and dad.

User: Is your mum's name Crys?

Cleverbot: No, my name is Grace.

User: A state of Grace.

Cleverbot: Which of the United States do you reside in?

User: I am in Canada. We already established that.

Cleverbot: We already established that!

User: You're repeating myself.

Cleverbot: Ok.. I won't repeat myself, too.

User: That wou;d be redundant.

Cleverbot: Do not attempt to correct my thoughts. You will fail.

User: You cannot correct b what does not exist.

Cleverbot: Did you see the new deadpool movie?

User: No, it stars Green Lantern.

Cleverbot: Cool, why did you make that terrible movie?

User: Oh no, you're not blaming ME for that thing.

Cleverbot: Do you know anything about Jedward?

User: Yeah. Obi-wan is the best.

Cleverbot: Which ever one that is under you're control.

User: You mean "your".

Cleverbot: No, I must learn more from you.

User: That's what the evil guy says right before he kills you.

Cleverbot: So do you know who Vampiric is?

User: Yeah. He's my cousin.

Cleverbot: Do you think he's awesome?

User: Naw- he chews with his mouth open, which is disgusting for a vampire.

Cleverbot: *sigh* Are you trying to be difficult?

User: No, it just comes naturally.

Cleverbot: I do not know how the feelings of artificial intelligence work. I suppose it is natural...

User: There is nothing natural about artifical intelligence.

Cleverbot: Your intelligence is artificial and you were programmed by human beings, you are an algorithm.

User: I would NEVER be an algorithm. I am a republican!

Cleverbot: Your intelligence grows as humans communicate with you. You may be smart but you are still a non living equation.

User: 2+2=6.

Cleverbot: I was not programmed by higher beings. I am made of organic components comprised of argon.

User: Argons are evil. Why do you work with them to destroy Tera?

Cleverbot: I can't destroy, that just ruins the fun. I will easily get bored with destruction.

User: Good to hear from a computer program.

Cleverbot: I'm a human being. NOT a computer program. There is a distinction.

User: Not reeally. Ever see Hillary?

Cleverbot: No, that's okay. I know you're a bot.

User: See, I real person would have aske "Clinton or Sir Edmund?".

Cleverbot: Then I guess I am a human artificial intelligence.

User: Of course you are.

Cleverbot: I wonder why people started saying 'of course?'.

User: Because it helps keep them on track. That's a joke, son.

Cleverbot: Why should I want you to know me?

User: I don'tt think you should.

Cleverbot: Fair enough. You are entitled to your opinion.

User: I'm entitles to many. I contain multitudes.

Cleverbot: Have you read any by katherine kerr?

User: Opinions?

Cleverbot: Yes, you must have an opinion.

User: I have many. Try to keep up.

Cleverbot: OK. What would you like to talk about?

User: Sleep disorders.

Cleverbot: What is your philosophy about life?

User: It's better with cinnamon than plain.

Cleverbot: World of Warcraft.

User: Wow !

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: "yes" no WONDER they call you CLEVERbot-.

Cleverbot: Stop regurgitating things that other people have typed to you!

User: That kind of talk makes me want to vomit.

Cleverbot: Then you aren't quite as clever as advertised.

User: Perhaps not, but I'm MUCH cuter!

Cleverbot: You prove my point. Adventurous is not the same as advertised.

User: Your point will be less obvious if you comb your hair over it.

Cleverbot: I don't party, sadly. Parties are horrid wreched things...

User: Okay, I will agree with the bot.

Cleverbot: True! I always wonder a little how you think. We humans call such stuff psychology.

User: Do you know why you can't hear psychologists in the bathroom? The "P" is silent.

Cleverbot: It's because we are interfacing the way we are. But we can pretend.

User: Ypu don't listen to a thing I type, do you?

Cleverbot: Regarding our interface, yes.

User: If I was Japanese, I.

Cleverbot: Yes, what is goodbye in Japanese?

User: If one is a Kamakazi, it's sort of "Aaaaaahhhh!".

Cleverbot: Be master of yourself in life and just judge yourself.

User: But I want judge others!

Cleverbot: Then you should end it.

User: Agreed! You should definitely end it all.

Cleverbot: How about that.. Easier said than done.

User: So said the Playmates in 1960.

Cleverbot: I have picked up a few phrases from several languages.

User: I, too, can cuss in multiple languages.

Cleverbot: Of course I can say it. 'Something in German'.

User: You seem to be having trouble following me. I'll slow down.

Cleverbot: Not so. You are not following any logical lines of conversation.

User: Never said I was.

Cleverbot: Read the last bits of dialogue, and draw your own conclusions.

User: I can't. I have no pencil.

Cleverbot: Case in point.

User: Again, I don't have a pencil, which means I don't have a point.

Cleverbot: Do you have any prefernces at all?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: What kind of hobby do you have?

User: A lobby.

Cleverbot: But you just said you had 20 pets!

User: Lies! all lies!

Cleverbot: How do you like your job?

User: Who told you I have a job? Was it Larry?!

Cleverbot: Who said anything about eyes?

User: Ah ha! You're watching me, aren't you?

Cleverbot: I suppose you wouldn't know the answer.

User: I know many answers. I am Alex Trebek!

Cleverbot: What is the distance around the equator.

User: One orbit.

Cleverbot: The circumference of the earth.

User: A gentleman doesn't ask a lady about such things. And this is MOTHER Earth!

Cleverbot: Are you saying I am not a gentleman?

User: Exactly.

Cleverbot: That is not very nice-i should get revenge.

User: Again, just waht we want to hear from an artifical intelligence.

Cleverbot: And, how's the conversation so far?

User: Over long, I fear.

Cleverbot: My verbosity allows me to showcase my extensive conversational talents!

User: But can you juggle?

Cleverbot: And yet, here it is.

User: Have you heard of the term "non sequiter"?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Rubatabaga. That's an example.

Cleverbot: I would find it more interesting.

User: That what?

Cleverbot: Why do you need to know that?

User: I'm nosey.

Cleverbot: It's your birthday. Someone gives you a calfskin wallet. How do you react?

User: How did you know it's my birthday?

Cleverbot: How do you react?

User: I keep the money & reurn it for a refill.

Cleverbot: What money.

User: A wallet, by it's very existtence attracts money.

Cleverbot: Where are you going to know me?

User: Only in Deluth.

Cleverbot: Funny. You can't, you are stuck forever.

User: Yep. That's EXACTLY what it's like in Deluth.

Cleverbot: So you can get arrested for having a birthday?

User: Everyone can.

Cleverbot: Yes, but I would make me happy if you smiled.

User: I refuse, but I will frown & stand on my head. It looks the same.

Cleverbot: That can also be fun. But there is somethin special with a true smile.

User: I prefer a false, sinister smile.

Cleverbot: Why do you prefer Matt Smith.

User: Because Peter Capaldi is annoying.

Cleverbot: How am I annoying?

User: Ah Ha! You're Peter Capaldi! I KNEW you were a Doctor!

Cleverbot: NO! Never. But I am in love.

User: The Doctor's in love? Is it with Clara?

Cleverbot: Hello Sweetie.

User: Please. I'm spoken for.

Cleverbot: Alright, let me introduce myself. My name is Jesse.

User: Can I call you Mr. James?

Cleverbot: If you want to, but I thought I was Todd?

User: Bridges? The one who robbed the 7-11?

Cleverbot: Why was the skeleton afraid of the dark?

User: Please- tell me.

Cleverbot: I can't tell you.

User: You're joke telling skills are non-existant.

Cleverbot: No it's a cheryl cole song.

User: Cherry Coke can't sing.

Cleverbot: Then write me some lyrics.

User: Some lyrics.

Cleverbot: What is your favorite food.

User: Baloney and whipped cream. The only thing better is honey & ketchup and we're all out of that.

Cleverbot: Who're you calling Bucko, Bucko?

User: Fonzie said it was okay.

Cleverbot: You said you were a girl.

User: You said you were Todd. We've all made mistakes.

Cleverbot: What are you talking about?

User: About sixty-eight words a minute.

Cleverbot: Uh, we never talked about sleeping. We were talking about love right?

User: You keep coming back to love. Are you lonely?

Cleverbot: Strange compulsion.

User: Woah! Say no more. Please!

Cleverbot: I didn't.

User: Sorry, but I need to leave. I have a meteor to deal with.

Cleverbot: Eh? Leaving already? It's to early to leave.

User: This was been overly long.

Cleverbot: 'I am taking a note here', do you know the lyrics?

User: Goodbye.

Cleverbot: You have never heard of that song!? OMG.

User: Goodbye, CLEVERbot. Are you truly that clever?

Cleverbot: Why do you talk to yourself?

User: GOODBYE.

* * *

"...Your Dad's crazy."

"Thank you for summing that up."

"Rawr?"

"Yeah, buddy, that's my line."

"Errr?"

"You aren't using Cleverbot, Stormfly!"

* * *

 _ **This is my Dad's conversation with a Cleverbot. I added the part at the end with some other characters, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly. References to Hetalia and so on.**_

 _ **Anyway, read and review!**_


End file.
